This invention relates to copolymeric materials which are useful as flocculants in brine-containing systems.
In the processing of mineral ores, coal and other industrial slurries, it is often necessary to flocculate suspended solids from an aqueous media containing relatively large amounts of brine before further processing can occur or the liquid media can be discharged, recycled or used. For example, in the case of mineral ores and coal-containing materials, it is desirable to separate the mineral or coal values from the unwanted clays, sand and other finely divided solids.
Conventionally, the flocculation of finely divided solids is accomplished by contacting the suspension with a water-soluble polymer having an anionic character. Unfortunately, divalent cations present in brine-containing systems interact with the anionic moieties of the polymer causing the polymer to be salted out or encapsulate clay particles and contract, thereby resulting in small flocs.
It has recently become a common practice to employ essentially nonionic water-soluble polymers to flocculate finely divided solids via weak hydrogen bonds. Unfortunately, such weak bonds are easily broken, and flocculation is not highly effective.
Therefore, it is highly desirable to provide a polymer for efficiently flocculating unwanted suspended solids in industrial slurries containing brine.